Electrical boxes for joining conductive wires and providing access thereto are generally mounted in panels (such as walls or ceilings) wherever mounted light fixtures exist. Accordingly, there are a large number of these electrical boxes installed in residential, commercial, and industrial settings. Such electrical boxes are often referred to as “junction boxes,” which may, although not necessarily, imply that the box is relevant to multiple sets of conductors in two or more directions. For the present invention, the terms “electrical boxes” and “junction boxes” are used interchangably. Typical recessed down-lights (i.e., lighting fixtures where the light source(s) is recessed above the surface of a wall/ceiling) require mounting hardware, reflectors, frames, cans, and the like mounted above the ceiling plane. Thus, separate holes must be provided in the ceiling to accommodate these fixtures. These recessed down-lights can be relatively large and often require significant skill, time, and planning to install. To power the light source(s), the fixtures are connected to a junction box that is typically located above the ceiling and separate from the fixture. Exposure to the ceiling environment is less than desirable for a variety of reasons. Environmental concerns, such as asbestos contamination and asbestos removal, become an issue when disturbing the ceiling. Moreover, the area above the ceiling collects dirt and dust which can dislodge during fixture installation and thereby increase the time and cost of clean-up after installation. Additionally, exposed electrical wiring is common in such areas, which creates a safety hazard for workers installing the fixtures. A licensed electrician may be required to install the new fixtures based upon common safety codes.
In certain situations, it may be desirable to design recessed lighting fixtures with reduced material and installation requirements that are aesthetically attractive where the light fixture can be secured to a junction box with improved attachment components that simplify and increase reliability of installations of the light fixtures.